Congés maladie de Cooper Lence M
by Mlle Cam
Summary: Le congés maladie d'un membre du Service de Maintenance du Ministère, ou comment Drago et Harry se retrouvèrent bloqués ensemble dans un ascenseur. Drarry [lemon]
1. Etage 1 : Dreamland

Hey !

Puisque vous avez été nombreux à me réclamer une version plus "hot" de mon premier OS, je me suis exécutée ! ;)

L'histoire principale reste la même, j'ai juste rajouté une scène plus explicite que dans la version originale.

 **Disclaimer :** Seul le scénario et les OC m'appartiennent.

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 _ _« Niveau -6 : Département des AURORs. Prenez garde à l'ouverture des grilles. »__

Les grandes grilles d'or de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent avec un grincement et deux sorcières qui papotaient joyeusement, toutes deux employées du secteur de la répression des fraudes du Ministère, s'engagèrent dans les couloirs du département, les bras chargés de dossiers poussiéreux. Elles ne remarquèrent pas le discret sorcier qui prit leur place dans l'ascenseur.

Une broche dorée, accrochée au revers de sa cape de voyage, indiquait clairement son rang d'AUROR malgré son visage aux traits réguliers et à la peau lisse de jeune homme. D'un geste fatigué, il pressa le bouton du niveau -1 avant de s'appuyer contre le mur de l'ascenseur en se frottant machinalement les yeux. Un long bâillement lui échappa et il poussa un petit soupir de lassitude.

 _ _« Attention à la fermeture des grilles. »__

Au moment où les grilles s'apprêtaient à se fermer, un second sorcier aux cheveux étonnamment désorganisés apparut au fond du couloir et s'élança vers l'ascenseur avec un grand sourire.

« Drago ! »

Un insigne semblable à celui du sorcier dénommé Drago brillait sur la veste du nouveau venu qui se glissa habilement dans l'ascenseur lorsque les grilles dorées claquèrent bruyamment. Il se redressa le souffle court avant de s'agripper à l'une des poignées de cuir usé qui pendaient au plafond.

« Bonjour Harry. » répondit Drago d'un ton neutre.

Si les relations entre les deux anciens camarades de Poudlard s'étaient détendues ils n'en étaient pas devenus meilleurs amis pour autant et leurs échanges restaient généralement strictement professionnels. Leurs box d'AUROR étaient voisins et ils leur arrivaient de discuter amicalement de la dernière affaire en date autour d'un café. De plus, leur rares collaborations s'étaient révélées fructueuses et ils reconnaissaient maintenant leur compétence réciproque en tant qu'AUROR.

« On ne t'a pas vu à la réunion départementale ce matin. » lui fit remarquer Harry pour engager la conversation tandis que l'ascenseur se mettait bruyamment en mouvement. Drago hésita un instant avant de répondre à la question implicite de son collègue.

« Je suis rentré très tard d'une expédition hier soir et le réveil a été difficile. J'ai manqué quelque chose d'essentiel ? »

« Murray a confié un nouveau dossier au service. Sûrement une histoire de trafic illicite de Butterflam sauvages vers Brixton. Une sorcière, du genre blonde avec des formes généreuses si tu vois ce que je veux dire, s'est plainte d'une terrible odeur de soufre venant de l'appartement de son voisin. De plus on recense de nombreux cas d'incendies inexpliqués dans le quartier et parfois même chez de jeunes sorciers, pas encore séniles. »

Harry ponctua sa dernière phrase par un clin d'œil amusé en direction de Drago qui semblait avoir du mal à rester concentré sur la réponse du jeune sorcier tant il était épuisé.

« Quelqu'un s'est porté volontaire ? » demanda-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

« A ton avis ? Dempton a réagi étonnamment vite pour une affaire de seconde zone ! » répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Drago fit une moue sceptique à l'évocation du vieil AUROR. Cliff Dempton, un sorcier aguerri âgé d'une soixantaine d'années, était particulièrement réputé pour sa mèche improbable de cheveux grisonnants et son goût pour la gente féminine. La seule femme qui pouvait se vanter d'être restée insensible à son charme exubérant de vieux loup gris était la sèche et austère Cassie Murray, chef intransigeante du département des AURORs.

« Une demoiselle en détresse et voilà le Captain Dempton qui rapplique au garde à vous… » fit remarquer sarcastiquement Drago.

Harry s'apprêta à renchérir lorsque l'ascenseur se figea violemment au milieu d'un tunnel de briques sombres, propulsant le sorcier contre les grilles d'or qui tintèrent sous le choc. Il se redressa péniblement et jeta un coup d'œil au panneau de commande.

« Bloqués entre les niveaux -4 et -3. Je croyais que le service de Maintenance avait résolu ce problème de fluctuation magique des ascenseurs ! » s'exclama-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne crois pas non. Tu sais le grand roux qui porte toujours un chapeau melon de velours violet ? C'est le responsable de leur service, Cooper Lence il me semble, et bien il est parti en congés maladie la semaine dernière. Depuis c'est la panique. » remarqua calmement Drago, toujours appuyé contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Seules les lueurs vertes des boutons d'étages brisaient l'obscurité dans laquelle les deux sorciers étaient plongés.

« Donc nous sommes bloqués car ils ne sont plus capables de gérer quoique ce soit. Comme si on avait assez de temps à perdre ! » s'impatienta Harry.

Il se laissa glisser par terre et s'assit dos contre le panneau des boutons avant de sortir son agenda de la poche intérieure de sa robe d'AUROR. Ce fâcheux contretemps l'obligeait à repousser l'état des lieux de l'appartement des Spencer, principaux suspects dans son enquête actuelle, puis sa réunion avec Jared Peterson, son supérieur direct, et peut-être même, selon le niveau d'efficacité du service de Maintenance, à annuler sa soirée pizza-alcool-TV avec Ron et Hermione.

Drago interrompit le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'il s'assit à son tour contre le panneau de l'ascenseur en pestant contre les imprévus liés à des négligences d'autres services.

« En plus, je tombe de sommeil et je comptais sur ma pause de 14h pour aller m'allonger chez moi mais c'est raté… » finit-il par conclure après quelques minutes de protestations.

« Tu sais nous en avons pour des heures avant qu'ils n'envoient un agent de réparation au bon endroit donc tu peux bien faire un petit somme d'ici là. » lui fit remarquer Harry d'un air compatissant : le manque de sommeil faisait partie du pénible quotidien de tous les AURORs.

Drago hocha la tête avant de chercher une position moins inconfortable dans l'ascenseur pour s'endormir. Après plusieurs minutes d'indécision, il laissa reposer sa tête contre le métal froid de la grille de l'ascenseur tandis que la fatigue accumulée au cours des derniers jours finissait de l'achever et que l'engourdissement caractéristique du sommeil s'emparait progressivement de son corps las. Le doux bruit de la plume d'Harry griffonnant sur son agenda s'estompa peu à peu et il n'entendit bientôt plus rien.

* * *

Au début, il ne rêva pas. Puis des images se succédèrent rapidement dans son esprit comme autant de petites vignettes créées par son cerveau à partir de ses propres expériences. Il se retrouva un instant dans sa vieille chambre du manoir des Malefoy avec ses tapisseries émeraudes et ses grandes boiseries. La nostalgie le saisie lorsqu'il entendit au loin les aboiements joyeux des chiens de chasse de son père.

Soudain il sentit ses mains se couvrir d'un liquide chaud et épais tandis que l'odeur métallique du sang lui emplissait les narines. Il aperçut une fraction de seconde les yeux vitreux de la magnifique biche que Lucius et son oncle l'avaient forcé à éviscérer avant que ses rêves ne l'emportent un peu plus loin dans le parc d'un château qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille.

La grande horloge de Poudlard sonna la fin de la pause de midi et tous les étudiants présents se mirent en mouvement mais Drago ne se dirigea pas vers son prochain cours. Il se contenta de courir un instant dans l'herbe puis, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'instant d'après il fuyait une menace invisible dans la Forêt Interdite, sûrement l'un de ses nombreux habitants, dont le souffle rauque faisait dresser les poils de sa nuque.

Une douleur sur son bras gauche lui fit pousser un cri mais il ne s'arrêta pas, sautant entre les racines et les ronces à la recherche d'un abri. De la sueur dégoulinait dans ses yeux cependant il n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier tandis qu'il escaladait un imposant rocher à toute allure. Arrivé au sommet de celui-ci, il retroussa péniblement la manche gauche de sa chemise avant d'étouffer une exclamation d'horreur : sous sa peau luisante il pouvait apercevoir un serpent long d'une vingtaine de centimètres qui tentait de se frayer un chemin au sein de sa chair à l'aide de ses crocs. Le cœur prêt à exploser, Drago fit quelques pas en arrière et se sentit alors tomber dans un gouffre sans fond.

Soudain les vignettes prirent fin. Plus d'images. Plus de sons. Juste une étrange impression de plénitude. Il ne faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Seule la sensation d'être allongé dans des draps lui permettait de différencier le haut du bas.

Il attendit un instant dans cette position avant d'essayer de déterminer où il était. Malgré tous ses efforts, ses paupières restaient closes et il ne parvenait pas non plus à se redresser. Ses membres lui semblaient si lourds. Une rapide vérification lui permit d'affirmer qu'il était nu mais il n'en ressenti aucune gêne.

Un bruit d'origine inconnue lui fit alors tendre l'oreille, le cœur battant de nouveau la chamade. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, se déplaçait près de lui. Il entendit les draps se froisser puis il poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il sentit deux mains chaudes (il pria intérieurement pour que ce soit bien des mains) se poser doucement sur son torse. Celles-ci commencèrent alors à caresser sa peau sans se soucier de ses protestations, s'arrêtant parfois pour le titiller avant de reprendre leur danse sur son ventre. Une agréable chaleur se répandait progressivement dans tous son corps et sa respiration se fit haletante. Il sentit son membre se dresser fièrement tandis que son désir enflait.

Drago serra les cuisses avec un gémissement lorsqu'une des mains le saisit fermement. La chaleur des doigts et leur pression sur son membre le rendaient fou. Il voulait que celle-ci se déplace, il avait besoin qu'elle le caresse, et pourtant elle se contentait de rester immobile. Le jeune homme sentit son bassin se mettre doucement en mouvement dans l'espoir de l'apaiser. Mais lorsque l'inconnu auquel appartenait les mains s'en rendit compte il raffermit sa poigne afin de maintenir le sorcier en place. Drago poussa un cri et s'agrippa aux draps tant le plaisir était intense.

La deuxième main lui pinça alors l'un de ses tétons durcis pour le ramener sur terre avant qu'il ne jouisse. Drago attendit de longues minutes le souffle court avant que l'inconnu ne se manifeste de nouveau. Ce fut d'abord un souffle chaud qui effleurait son membre puis des caresses du bout des doigts qui le firent frissonner.

Soudain les caresses cessèrent aussi vite qu'elles avaient commencées, laissant un Drago nu et terriblement frustré au milieu des draps de son rêve.

« Non ! Encore… » gémit-il désespérément « Encore… »

Drago souleva instinctivement son bassin dans l'espoir de mieux se faire comprendre mais l'inconnu ne broncha pas et le jeune homme sentit alors sa respiration chaude lui effleurer l'oreille gauche. Il essaya de saisir celui-ci mais son corps refusait toujours de lui obéir.

« Drago… Drago… » murmura la voix dans son oreille et Drago en reconnu immédiatement le propriétaire.

« Harry. » parvint-il à articuler, horrifié de ne pas sentir son désir diminuer suite à cette étrange découverte. Au contraire, son membre semblait plus dur que jamais. Pourquoi son collègue le caressait-il ? Que faisait-il nu dans cette pièce ? Pourquoi ses yeux semblaient-ils refuser de s'ouvrir ?

Le Harry de ses fantasmes ne lui laissa pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps et s'empara de ses lèvres avec passion. Abandonnant rapidement toute scrupule, Drago lui rendit son baiser avant de gémir de plaisir lorsque Harry effleura son membre impatient.

« Harry, continue… Caresse-moi… » grognait-il entre deux respirations saccadées tandis que son corps se consumait progressivement.

Harry serra fermement le membre de Drago avant de lui administrer de lents va-et-vient. Le jeune homme haletait de plaisir en soulevant son bassin au rythme des mouvements de son partenaire.

« Je t'en prie, Harry ! » hurla le sorcier qui sentait son membre palpiter furieusement entre les mains de son fantasme. « Harry ! »

C'est au moment où Drago sentit sa libération approcher dangereusement qu'un bruit sourd le tira violemment hors de son sommeil.

* * *

Lorsque Drago ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua tout d'abord qu'il avait glissé sur le sol pendant son sommeil et qu'il était maintenant allongé de tout son long dans l'ascenseur. Il avait la bouche terriblement pâteuse, son pantalon était maintenant trop étroit pour lui et il ne se souvenait pas exactement depuis quand il était assoupi. Un rapide coup d'œil circulaire lui apprit que Harry s'était relevé et le fixait maintenant avec un grand sourire.

« Tu te réveilles juste au bon moment ! Le mécanicien vient de partir : il m'a assuré que l'ascenseur redémarrerai dans les minutes à venir. » lui annonça-t-il.

« Je… Qu'est-ce qui m'a réveillé ? » demanda Drago encore un peu étourdi.

« Oh c'est juste les grilles qui se sont refermées bruyamment quand il est parti. Tu as dormi presque deux heures ! » répondit joyeusement Harry.

Au moment où Harry finit sa phrase, l'ascenseur se mit à vibrer étrangement avant de recommencer à monter vers les étages supérieurs comme s'il ne s'était jamais arrêté. Drago se redressa et observa son collègue du coin de l'œil. Il n'était définitivement pas attiré par celui-ci alors pourquoi était-il apparu dans ses songes ? Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence et Drago finit par conclure intérieurement que ce n'était qu'un rêve parmi tant d'autres et que celui-ci n'aurait aucun impact sur sa vie. Après tout, il n'avait qu'à l'oublier !

 _ _« Niveau -2 : Département de Gestion et Maintenance. Prenez garde à l'ouverture des grilles. »__

« Je vais descendre ici : il faut que je touche deux mots au service de Maintenance qu'ils expliquent mon retard auprès de Peterson. On se voit bientôt ! » annonça Harry avant de sortir de l'ascenseur, laissant Drago seul avec ses pensées.

 _ _« Attention à la fermeture des grilles. »__

Harry avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner lorsque les grilles se refermèrent avec un claquement sec mais il se retourna alors brusquement vers son collègue.

« Au fait, Drago fait attention : tu parles dans ton sommeil. » le prévint Harry avec un clin d'œil sournois juste avant que l'ascenseur ne reprenne sa course effrénée vers les étages supérieurs.

Drago sentit son estomac faire un bond lorsqu'il réfléchit à la signification de ce que venait de lui dire Harry. Il repensa avec horreur à ses rêves et ses joues s'enflammèrent malgré lui : les semaines à venir s'annonçaient longues pour le jeune AUROR. Très longues.

* * *

 _Et voila ! Qu'en dites-vous ? :)_

 _Plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé une suite (dont certaines avec insistance, n'est-ce pas Jiika :p) je vais donc y réfléchir. J'ai déjà une ébauche d'idée mais j'attends l'inspiration pour la mettre à l'écrit. Je ne vous promets donc rien quant au délai..._

 _Bye ;)_


	2. Etage 2 : Fatal Error

Et voici la version M du deuxième chapitre que je vous avez promis même si celui-ci est moins sexuel que le premier...

J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi... (il n'y a pas que le cul dans la vie quand même !)

 **Disclaimer** **:** (...)

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Les nombreux box du Département des AURORs commençaient à se vider progressivement de leurs propriétaires en cette fin de journée au Ministère de la Magie. Certains des sorciers tentaient de remettre de l'ordre dans leurs dossiers éparpillés avant de partir tandis que d'autres terminaient tranquillement leur énième café en contemplant paisiblement toutes les brochures et les photos accrochées aux murs de l'immense pièce.

Au milieu de cette agitation quotidienne, un jeune sorcier rassembla d'un coup de baguette tout ses papiers dans une sacoche de cuir sombre avant d'enfiler sa cape de voyage et de quitter son propre box. Celui-ci était d'une propreté exemplaire : pas une plume ne traînait sur son bureau et tout les dossiers étaient ordonnés en piles impeccables.

Le sorcier jeta un discret coup d'œil dans le box situé à gauche du sien et poussa un léger soupir de soulagement avant de s'engager vers la sortir. Il marcha à grandes enjambées jusqu'au grilles dorées de l'ascenseur et attendit patiemment celui-ci.

Il fut rapidement rejoint par un groupe de jeunes secrétaires responsables du Département des AURORs qui l'observaient discrètement en gloussant entre elles. Il en reconnu une comme étant Debbie Carter, une grande rousse au nez particulièrement disgracieux, et il lui fit un signe de tête auquel elle répondit par une grimace de contentement.

Lorsque le jeune AUROR détourna le regard avec dégoût en faisant semblant de regarder sa montre, un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre et l'ascenseur s'arrêta à leur étage avec un claquement métallique. Une douce voix féminine s'éleva alors.

 _ _« Niveau -6 : Département des AURORs. Prenez garde à l'ouverture des grilles. »__

Le groupe de sorciers s'engagea dans l'ascenseur qui se referma bruyamment et commença son ascension vers les étages supérieurs. Le jeune AUROR avait la désagréable impression d'étouffer au milieu de ses collègues assourdissantes et il sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir lorsque le groupe de femmes sortit au -5, libérant un important espace de calme et de sérénité.

Cependant, lorsque les grilles se refermèrent, le sorcier se rendit compte que Debbie Carter, la Terreur, était encore avec lui et qu'elle s'était maintenant tournée vers lui et le fixait d'un air gourmand.

« Tu t'appelles bien Drago, c'est ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Le jeune homme hésita un instant à l'ignorer purement et simplement mais finit par lui répondre en évitant le plus possible son regard.

« Oui, et toi Debbie Carter ? »

La sorcière eut l'air surprise avant de s'approcher encore un peu plus près de lui.

« Tu es connu, tu sais ? Et tu es encore plus attirant en vrai...»

Drago pouvait maintenant sentir son haleine chaude sur son visage et il eut un sursaut de dégoût. Debbie ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir et elle se colla de tout son long contre le jeune sorcier qui en laissa tomber sa sacoche de surprise. Sa généreuse poitrine exerçait une étrange pression sur son torse et il se sentie oppressé. Aucune sensation semblable à celle qui l'avait fais trembler de plaisir quelques jours plus tôt ne l'envahit cette fois-ci.

Sans aucune honte, Debbie glissa sa main jusqu'à la braguette de son collègue qu'elle ouvrit d'un mouvement expérimenté avant de caresser le boxer exposé de celui-ci.

« Que dirais-tu d'un petit service, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...»

Drago poussa un petit grognement de contestation mais Debbie ne le prit pas en compte et souleva l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Elle saisit sans ménagement le membre inerte de l'AUROR qu'elle caressa fermement dans l'espoir de l'animer d'un peu de vigueur. Le jeune homme gémit faiblement mais ne trouva pas la force de volonté nécessaire pour se dégager de l'étreinte de la jeune femme. Sa mésaventure en compagnie d'Harry l'avait laissé frustré au possible et, malgré ses efforts, sa libido déchainée ne semblait pas vouloir s'apaiser. Son membre ne tarda pas à se dresser fièrement tandis qu'il haletait doucement même s'il ne ressentait toujours aucun désir de caresser Debbie qui ne lui inspirait qu'une sainte horreur.

C'est ce moment que choisi l'ascenseur pour s'arrêter une nouvelle fois et les grilles s'ouvrirent avec fracas devant un autre jeune AUROR aux cheveux ébouriffés. Celui-ci resta figé la bouche entrouverte devant le spectacle auquel il était en train d'assister lorsque la voix retentit.

 _ _« Niveau -4__ _ _: Département__ _ _des Impôts et Finances.. Prenez garde à l'ouverture des grilles.__ _ _»__

Drago eut soudain l'envie de disparaître sous terre : il ne s'était écoulé que deux semaines depuis l'incident de la panne d'ascenseur et voilà qu'il se trouvait de nouveau dans une situation embarrassante. Une étrange chaleur envahi son corps en même temps qu'un terrible sentiment de gêne. Malgré tout ses efforts pour éviter son collègue, celui-ci semblait toujours être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

« Harry, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » s'exclama Drago en s'écartant violemment de Debbie qui poussa un cri de mécontentement. Il remonta d'un geste tremblant sa braguette, évitant le regard amusé de son collègue braqué sur son caleçon.

«Tu es majeur tu sais Drago ? Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. » lui répondit l'AUROR avec un grand sourire goguenard.

« Non, tu ne comprend pas. Quelque chose entre Debbie et moi ? Rien. Jamais. Point. Final. » bafouilla le sorcier embarrassé en essayant de dissimuler son érection bien réelle.

Aussitôt, Debbie se redressa, le foudroya du regard et sortit en trombe de l'ascenseur en grognant.

« Tu es un véritable salaud, Malefoy ! Un instant, tu me chauffes avec ton sourire sensuel puis tu n'assume plus rien devant les autres ! Je vais rejoindre les filles et, je te préviens, plus la peine de me demander quoique ce soit... » La sorcière disparu en claquant une porte, abandonnant Drago dans une situation particulièrement gênante vis-à-vis de son collègue.

L'AUROR marmonna quelques jurons dans sa barbe tandis que les grilles d'or se refermaient de nouveau en claquant et que l'ascenseur s'ébranlait.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je comptais la croiser de sitôt ! » finit-il par conclure pour lui même d'un air sombre.

Harry se manifesta d'une toux amusé pour rappeler au sorcier sa présence et Drago se tourna brusquement vers lui avant de faire un pas de côté, le visage déformé par l'horreur.

«Espérons qu'il n'y aura pas de panne cette fois-ci ! » le taquina Harry avec un clin d'oeil amusé.

Drago détourna le regard et observa minutieusement l'extrémité de ses bottes de marche. Il priait intérieurement pour que Harry change de lui-même de sujet de conversation mais celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« Ce n'est pas que ta vie sexuelle me passionne mais je suis désolé de t'apprendre que je ne suis pas vraiment de ce bord-là... » ajouta-t-il, toujours avec un grand sourire.

« Je crois que tu te méprends, Potter. » répondit sèchement l'AUROR, employant le nom de son collègue pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

« Je crois pourtant bien me souvenir de quelque chose comme 'Caresse-moi, Harry'. » le plaisanta Harry en imitant la voix du jeune homme.

« Bon, tu ne peux pas passer à autre chose ?! » finit par s'exclamer Drago, légèrement irrité.

 _ _« Niveau -3__ _ _: Département du Bureau de Recensement et de l__ _'_ _ _Immigration Magique. Prenez garde à l'ouverture des grilles. »__

Les deux AURORs n'échangèrent aucune parole jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment bruyamment et que l'ascenseur se remette en mouvement. Harry se tourna alors vers Drago comme si de rien n'était et débuta une nouvelle conversation.

« J'ai croisé Murray ce matin. Tu sais le dossier sur la contrefaçon de permis de transplanage ? Elle voudrait que tu lui rassembles l'ensemble des dossiers de confiscation de moins de six mois pour jeudi matin 9h... »

« Oui elle m'en avais parlé mais je ne sais pas où les trouver mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de demander des infos supplémentaires. Greg lui a appris que Dempton avait emmener la blonde de sa dernière affaire au resto sur le compte du Ministère. Tu sais comment elle est, elle est partie comme une furie pour lui faire la peau... » lui répondit Drago, soulagé de ce changement de sujet.

« On ne va pas le revoir avant un certain temps, la dernière fois elle lui a collé trois semaines de mise à pied ! » s'exclama Harry en riant, « Pour les dossiers, il faut que tu demandes au au service des Archives du Département des Contrefaçons. »

« Qui est le responsable de ce service déjà ? » demanda innocemment Drago.

Harry réfléchit un instant puis son visage s'illumina et il éclata d'un rire franc sous le regard perplexe de son collègue.

« Tu vas rire ! Le responsable ou plutôt... »

« Non ! Ne me dis pas que... » l'interrompit Drago avec effroi, s'attendant déjà au pire.

« Et oui, Debbie Carter ! Mieux connue sous le nom de la Terreur. » lui confirma Harry en lui tapant l'épaule d'un air compatissant avec un immense sourire.

« Evidemment, ça doit toujours tomber sur moi. » fit remarque le jeune AUROR d'un air résigné en se frottant le front soucieusement.

Les portes s'ouvrir de nouveau bruyamment et Harry sortit d'un pas léger avant de se retourner vers son collègue pour lui faire un clin d'oeil complice.

« Pense à lui apporter des roses et, n'oublies pas, tu es un salaud. »

Drago s'écroula de tout son long contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, écrasé par le poids de l'épreuve qui l'attendait maintenant dans les pièces sombres de l'étage -8.

* * *

Si vous souhaitez voir où tout cela peut aller et que je me lance dans une fic à plusieurs chapitres, n'hésitez pas à le dire. :)


	3. Etage 3 : Early Tension

Et voilà la version M du Chapitre 3/8 de cet OS !

On retrouve aujourd'hui nos deux chers AURORs dans de nouvelles situations gênantes, cinq jours après le Chapitre 2.

 **Disclaimer :** (...)

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Tourbillonnant au milieu de grandes flammes vertes, Drago Malefoy apparut dans l'une des nombreuses cheminées du hall du Ministère de la Magie. D'un geste machinal, il épousseta les quelques cendres éparpillées sur sa cape de voyage et sortit avec assurance de l'âtre.

Le jeune AUROR se dirigea vers les cages des ascenseurs qui permettaient à la foule des travailleurs de rejoindre leur bureau respectif. Il entra dans celui que la directrice de son Département, la sèche et autoritaire Cassie Murray, avait décrété propriété privée de l'ensemble des AURORs, menaçant de réduire en poussière le premier «étranger au Service» qui oserait s'y introduire. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que beaucoup d'employés enfreignaient cette loi arbitraire dans l'espoir d'éviter les longues files d'attentes devant les autres ascenseurs, au risque de se faire surprendre par la « Dragonne du -6 ».

Deux AURORs occupaient déjà la grande cage dorée et discutaient amicalement, un gobelet fumant de Matinoir (« Le café qui donne un air de magie à vos journées ! ») dans les mains. Drago reconnut aussitôt la chevelure ébouriffée du sorcier qui lui faisait dos et poussa un soupir de lassitude. Le second AUROR qui discutait avec Harry était Greg Walter, un homme jovial d'une trentaine d'année. Celui-ci s'était récemment mariée à une furie blonde, dont Drago ne se souvenait plus du nom, qui travaillait dans le Service de la Communication du Ministère. Greg partageait ses récentes mésaventures conjugales avec son jeune collègue lorsqu'il aperçut Drago :

« Salut Drago ! Comment vas-tu ? »

L'intéressé jura intérieurement quand il vit aussitôt Harry se tourner dans sa direction avec un grand sourire :

« Hey ! Je ne pensais pas te voir de sitôt ! Comment ça s'est passé avec... »

 _« Attention à la fermeture des grilles. »_ l'interrompit la voix féminine de l'ascenseur. Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et lui répondit d'un ton sec :

« Bien. »

Harry eut l'air surpris par cette réponse étonnamment brève. Debbie la Terreur avait la réputation dans tout le Service de ne jamais lâcher sa proie une fois qu'elle l'avait désigné et il doutait que Drago lui-même eut pu s'en sortir si simplement.

« Comment ça «bien» ? Debbie était furieuse ! » lui rappela-t-il, les sourcils froncés en une expression de perplexité profonde.

« Debbie ? Debbie Carter ? » s'exclama alors Greg qui assistait depuis le début, amusé par la scène, à l'échange de ses deux jeunes collègues.

« Oui. Drago a repoussé ses avances plus qu'insistantes et elle l'a très mal pris. » le mit au courant Harry sur le ton de la confidence. Le visage de Greg s'illumina et il se tourna vers Drago qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Tu m'étonnes qu'elle l'ai mal pris, il parait que même ce vieux filou de Dempton n'a pas voulu d'elle ! Pourtant Dempton fait feu de tout bois... » annonça Greg d'une voix pleine d'admiration pour « celui-qui-avait-survécu-aux-foudres-de-la-Terreur » et de pitié pour la pauvre femme délaissée de tous, même du plus tolérant d'entre-eux.

« Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est comment tu as réussi à lui faire faire tes recherches ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité.

« On a juste discuté et je lui ai expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle. Ensuite elle m'a rassemblé tous les documents. » lui répondit Drago sur un ton professionnel sans le regarder dans les yeux. L'ascenseur ne lui avait jamais paru aussi lent qu'aujourd'hui et il espérait intimement qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à rejoindre l'étage de leurs bureaux.

« Parce qu'en plus tu lui as demandé un service après ? Et elle a accepté ? Je n'y crois pas : ma petite bonne femme n'aurait jamais accepté même si je m'était mis à genoux pour l'implorer ! Elle m'aurait menacé de faire la grève du sexe jusqu'à ce que je cède, ce qui finit toujours par arriver… » C'était maintenant de la vénération qui enflammait les yeux de Greg. Jamais il n'avait su tenir tête à sa propre femme, et pourtant c'était un homme de caractère, alors face à Debbie...

Drago faisait maintenant face à deux hommes avides d'entendre ses exploits et il ressentit soudainement le terrible désir de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Comme Harry et Greg attendaient patiemment qu'il s'explique, il prit la parole d'un ton neutre, presque détaché :

« Debbie peut être très compréhensive quand elle le veut et elle a tout simplement accepté de collaborer. C'est une jeune femme charmante au-delà du premier abord... » Drago n'aurait jamais cru faire un jour un compliment à Debbie et il sembla aussi surpris que les deux autres AURORs de ce qu'il venait de dire. Un silence pesant tomba sur l'ascenseur, uniquement brisé par la voix familière qui annonça :

 _« Niveau -2 : Département de Gestion et Maintenance. Prenez garde à l'ouverture des grilles. »_

Les immenses grilles dorées s'ouvrirent en grinçant mais, comme personne ne souhaitait prendre l'ascenseur à cet étage, elles se refermèrent immédiatement en claquant.

« Tu ne nous cacherais pas quelque chose ? Genre, un super pouvoir secret ou un sort interdit ? » finit par demander Harry d'un air soupçonneux. Il sentait bien que Drago était mal à l'aise et il comptait bien découvrir pourquoi.

« Peut-être qu'il est Fourchelangue mais avec les Debbie folles ? Debbielangue ? (ou Débilelangue) ?» fit remarquer Greg en rigolant. Drago ne put s'empêcher de soupirer : son collègue plus âgé avait toujours le chic pour inventer des jeux de mots ridicules afin de détendre l'atmosphère et Drago lui-même avait honte de rire à ses blagues.

Greg et Harry énumérèrent ainsi un certain nombre d'hypothèses plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres au grand dam de Drago tandis que l'ascenseur poursuivait sa descente infernale.

« Je sais, je sais ! Cette catin de Debbie... » s'exclama alors Greg, excité par la discussion.

« Oui et bah ? » demanda Harry en riant.

« ...il lui a fait une belle gâterie si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

Harry réfléchit à cette dernière hypothèse un instant avant de faire une moue de dégoût tandis qu'il imaginait bien malgré lui la scène s'il avait été à la place de Drago. Un instant il se vit nu dans un lit, parcourant de bout de sa langue les formes de Debbie tandis qu'elle gémissait de plaisir. Il sentit les doigts de celle-ci lui griffer le cuir chevelu et il poussa un cri rauque de protestation, de la sueur dégoulinant le long de son dos. Il laissa ses mains descendre le long des cuisses de celle-ci qu'il écarta doucement pour se dégager une place entre ses jambes et soudain il vit…

« Non pas possible. Personne n'oserait et, surtout, personne n'y survivrait ! » lui répondit Harry les yeux exorbités par l'horreur de la vision qu'il venait d'avoir.

C'est ce moment que choisit l'ascenseur pour s'arrêter de nouveau et laisser entrer une grande femme rousse au nez toujours aussi disgracieux et à la robe de sorcière verte pomme.

« Bonjooour Drago-chou ! » minauda-t-elle en s'approchant doucement de lui.

« Bonjour Debbie. » répondit platement le concerné en essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les expressions mi- choquées mi horrifiées de ses collègues.

 _« Attention à la fermeture des grilles. »_

« Je voulais te reparler de notre séance de travail (ahem) dans mon bureau. Tu sais lorsque nous avons réuni les dossiers pour cette mal baisée de Murray ? Il faudrait vraiment quelle se sorte son balai du cul celle-là ! Dommage qu'elle ne fasse bander personne… »

Debbie ponctua sa remarque qui se voulait subtile d'un clin d'œil appuyé en direction de Drago lequel se retint difficilement d'égorger la sorcière dans l'instant. Si tout le monde était d'accord pour dire que Cassie Murray était une femme austère, personne ne se serait permis une remarque d'une telle vulgarité tant elle inspirait le respect de par son charisme et son autorité naturelle.

« Pour en revenir à la semaine dernière, je dois dire que le maniement de ta (grosse) baguette à ce moment m'a _épatée_! Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait être _aussi_ doué pour... rassembler des dossiers. J'en ai eu le souffle coupé. Si un jour l' _envie_ te prend de venir m'aider à ranger des papiers _dans_ des casiers de nouveau, n'hésite _surtout_ pas ! » conclut Debbie d'une voix lourde de sous-entendus en se collant au jeune AUROR, laissant négligemment glisser sa main jusqu'à la braguette de celui-ci.

Greg et Harry assistaient toujours bouche bée à la scène qui se déroulait devant eux tandis que Drago chercher désespérément un moyen de se réveiller de ce mauvais rêve tant il ne savait plus où se mettre.

 _« Niveau -4 : Département des Impôts et Finances.. Prenez garde à l'ouverture des grilles. »_

« Oups, c'est mon étage ! Je te laisse Drago-chou, tu sais où me trouver ! » s'exclama Debbie en sortant de l'ascenseur avec un grand sourire lubrique, se léchant les lèvres en faisant une grimace à faire perdre sa virginté.

 _« Attention à la fermeture des grilles. »_

Les grilles dorées se refermèrent bruyamment et l'ascenseur repris paisiblement sa descente vers l'étage des AURORs. Un silence pesant s'était emparé des occupants de la cabine qui n'osaient plus se regarder. Drago se mordit violemment l'intérieur des joues de honte, certain que Harry ne le lâcherait plus jamais avec cette histoire. Pourtant c'est Greg qui brisa le silence le premier en éclatant d'un rire tonitruant, éclaboussant malencontreusement la veste de Harry en gesticulant.

« Une question, une seule, ça fait quoi d'être le premier à explorer la forêt vierge de Debbie la Terreur ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire s'étirant d'une oreille à l'autre. « Nan attends, est-ce qu'elle est aussi chiante au lit qu'au boulot ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de «travail dans son bureau» ? Vous avez fait des cochonnetés au Ministère ?! Et... »

« «C'est une femme charmante au-delà du premier abord», t'es sérieux ? » s'exclama alors Harry, les yeux brillant d'une lueur que Drago ne leur connaissait pas, sans faire attention à Greg qui continuait de poser toutes ses questions.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix si tu veux tout savoir... » essaya de se justifier Drago en détournant le regard.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle cri des obscénités quand elle jouit ! Ou elle fait des petits bruits de phoque ? Je ne la vois pas trop être le genre de fille silencieuse… » continuait de réfléchir à voix haute Greg.

« On a toujours le choix ! Comment as-tu pu... » lui répondit Harry d'une voix cassante.

« Les rousses ce n'est définitivement pas mon type… Je me demande ce qu'elle fait le soir quand elle rentre chez elle, elle ne fréquente personne, nan ? Heureusement que j'ai ma petite femme parce qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que… »

« Je n'aurais jamais pu réunir tous les dossiers sans son aide et Murray m'aurait tué... » fit remarquer Drago, « Puis Debbie reste une femme, une femme chiante, mais une femme tout de même. »

« Et est-ce que tu penses qu'elle serait prête à accepter la sodomie pour être baisée ? J'ai essayé de proposer ce genre de pratique à ma femme mais elle n'a pas voulu et comme c'est elle qui décide tout… Mais dans un bureau ? Dans _son_ bureau ? Ça devait faire bizarre… En plus maintenant elle va penser à ça dès qu'elle sera au boulot ! Je ne sais pas si… »

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gigolo. Moi qui pensait que les Serpentards avaient un certain sens de l'honneur... »

« Vous vous êtes protégé au moins ? Parce qu'on ne déconne pas avec les MST ! Je veux dire, en plus du fait d'avoir du coucher avec Debbie, ce serait l'horreur d'avoir choppé une cochonnerie… C'est l'avantage d'être fidèle à sa femme lorsqu'on est sûr qu'elle est en bonne santé ! Ah la la… »

« Je croyais qu'on avait passé l'âge des rivalités stupides entre Maisons ? » lui répondit Drago d'un ton acerbe.

Harry ignora sa réponse et se contenta de finir en silence son gobelet de café. L'ascenseur atteignit finalement l'étage -6, uniquement animé par les incessantes questions de Greg qui n'attendait pas les réponses pour poser les suivantes. Les trois collègues se séparèrent alors pour rejoindre leur box respectif : Greg sifflotant de bonne humeur, Harry les sourcils froncés par la colère et Drago la tête haute mais l'estime en miettes...

 _« Attention à la fermeture des grilles. »_

* * *

Bon je reconnais que ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus hot qu'on ai vu mais je suis sûre que vous ne lisez pas les fics juste pour le cul (enfin j'espère ;D) !

Je voulais appeler ce Chapitre le "Retour de la Terreur" mais ça aurait cassé un peu de la surprise...

Qu'avez-vous pensé de Greg Walter ? Cet OC me fait rire perso, je le trouve trop mignon avec sa femme (Suzie Walter)... Oui je sais que c'est moi qui l'ai créé mais généralement les OC échappent à mon contrôle et je suis toujours surprise de ce que ça donne ! xD

La prochaine fois vous ferez la rencontre du fameux Dempton ! Lui aussi il me fait rire... Par contre je déteste Debbie !

Comme d'hab', n'hésitez pas à réagir à ce qui vous a plu/déplu ! ;)


End file.
